<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Greens at the Beach by Lennox (Lennox086)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004706">Greens at the Beach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennox086/pseuds/Lennox'>Lennox (Lennox086)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Powerpuff Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Beach Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Voyeurism, outdoors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennox086/pseuds/Lennox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buttercup and Butch sneak away during a relaxing day on the beach. Story inspired by a SFW pic done by Xierra099, who makes a special appearance at the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Greens at the Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The City of Townsville wasn’t far from the coast. In the middle of a warm summer’s day, the sun was high and bearing down from the clear sky. The sea was a deep and sparkling blue that stretched out as far as the eye could see. The ocean’s waves would roll in and gently die out against the shore, bringing clumps of seaweed up onto the sand. For such a perfect day on the beach, there were surprisingly very few people. Save for two people much further away, the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys had the place all to themselves.</p><p>Sitting under a large umbrella, Blossom would occasionally look up from her book. She watched streaks of blue and green rush across the sky above the ocean. Buttercup, Boomer, and Butch played an intense game of Tag, while Bubbles would dive underwater to explore the shallow depths. Now and again, she would swim to the surface with shells that she had found on the ocean floor, but she would often stay underneath to admire the unique creatures that lived below. Blossom returned to her book. She smiled at Brick, his head resting in her lap. The Rowdyruff Boy dozed peacefully on the soft green towel beneath them.</p><p>After the game of Tag fizzled out, Boomer joined Bubbles in the water. They flew through the more giant waves and splashed each other in the surf. As Buttercup watched her sister play, Butch nudged her with his elbow. With a grin on his lips, the Rowdyruff boy nodded his head towards further down the beach. With their siblings occupied, Buttercup and Butch quietly hovered away. Several trees on the dunes had marked the border to a small shaded and secluded area by the sand’s edge. Buttercup already knew what Butch had in mind. She could see the familiar tent forming inside his green speedo’s.</p><p>“In there?” Buttercup whispered with a grin, hoping she was out of earshot of her sister’s enhanced hearing. Butch nodded and led her behind the trees. Looking through them, Buttercup found that they blocked the majority of the ocean views, yet the gaps between them wouldn’t hide what they were about to do. She turned back to Butch just in time to see him stepping out of his bathing suit. He stood in the shade, his erect shaft proudly protruding from his groin.</p><p>Buttercup dropped to her knees in the lush grass. She took Butch between her lips without a moment’s hesitation. Buttercup loved using her mouth. Her tongue had brought her sisters and the other Rowdyruff’s to climax countless times, and she began to work it on Butch’s member. Buttercup quickly sunk the boy’s dick into the back of her throat. She closed her eyes as she dragged her mouth back and forth while Butch placed her hand on the back of her head. Buttercup placed her hands on his hips. She could taste the residual salt from his time in the ocean as she bobbed her head along his shaft. She gave the Rowdyruff boy a solid minute before she pulled away. The thin strands of saliva that connected her mouth to his length quickly snapped and vanished.</p><p>“You gonna take yours off?” Butch growled with a grin. Buttercup lay down on the grass. She reached behind her to unclasp her bikini top and slip it from her chest. Sliding her hands into the waistband of her bathing suit, the Powerpuff Girl lifted her legs and slid the bikini bottom off. Free of her feet, Buttercup flicked it at Butch. It lightly collided with his face, falling and hanging from his shaft.</p><p>The bikini bottom fell as Butch dropped to his knees. The Rowdyruff boy spread Buttercup’s legs, and he buried his face between them. Butch pressed his tongue against Buttercup’s slit. The Powerpuff Girl shuddered at the feeling of the moist muscle at her lips. Over and over, Butch lapped at the moistening folds before he was finally able to ease his tongue between them. Buttercup’s groans reached his ears as his tongue penetrated her pussy. Butch didn’t stay for long, though. He swirled his tongue inside her before pulling it out and dragging it down towards her ass. Butch lifted Buttercup’s waist into the air and pulled her rear cheeks apart. His wet tongue slipped easily inside her rear hole. Buttercup reached between her legs to rub her clit as Butch rimmed and ate out the girl’s ass. Just like with her cunt, Buttercup could feel his tongue swirl around inside her ass. She bit her lip, her hand circling and rubbing her clit as she closed her eyes and focused on the moist sensations within her rear hole.    </p><p>“You ready?” Butch asked. Buttercup opened her eyes. She could feel the emptiness in her ass and the cool air around her wet hole.</p><p>“Always,” Buttercup grinned. Butch placed the head of his cock against her slit. Every millisecond felt like a full minute in Buttercup’s anticipation. She felt the head of his cock at her lips as Rowdyruff boy started to push. Butch eased himself into Buttercup, the full length of his cock slowly sinking inside her. Buttercup’s body effortlessly took Butch’s weight as he lay on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he started to move his hips. Butch’s shaft was quickly slick with Buttercup’s arousal, and he slid in and out of her with little effort. Butch propped himself up around the girl, his hands slightly sinking into the sandy grass beside her head. The two became breathless as they started to pant. A chill ran through their sweaty bodies as the cool ocean breeze blew past them.</p><p>“You… you gonna cum… in me?” Buttercup slowly asked. She bit her lip and propped herself up on her elbows.</p><p>“When… have we… not?” Butch panted in reply. Buttercup knew his answer before he said it. Since Buttercup began sleeping with Butch and his brothers, she had never refused Rowdyruff cum inside her. Butch gave Buttercup one final thrust. Their bodies slapped together one last time before Buttercup felt the warm gooey feeling inside her. Butch’s cum spurted from his dick and pooled inside Buttercup’s soaked cunt. They breathed steadily throughout his climax; Butch biting his lip, and Buttercup gently closing her eyes. She felt the Rowdyruff Boy ease his way out of her pussy and climb up over her body. Opening her eyes, Buttercup saw Butch kneeling above her. The boy held his dick against her lips. Buttercup opened her mouth for Butch to slide his member back between her lips. He gently began to fuck Buttercup’s face. He could feel her expert tongue cleaning their fuck of his cock. Buttercup greedily lapped off the last of his cum and the taste of her juices from his shaft.     </p><p>“Goddamn,” Butch breathed. “Blossom sure as hell doesn’t do this.”  The Rowdyruff Boy rolled off and sat on the grass beside her. Sitting up, Buttercup leaned over and grabbed Butch’s shaft. The boy was still hard, and she slowly began stroking him. They sat in silence for several seconds as they both watched Buttercup’s hand treat Butch’s member.</p><p>“You wanna go again?” Butch asked with a smile.</p><p>With Buttercup on her hands and knees, Butch eased her legs apart with his feet and knelt between them. He placed his hands firmly on the girl’s ass and spread her cheeks apart. The boy couldn’t resist lowering his face to her hole and pushing his tongue inside her once again. Buttercup moaned and shuddered. The moist tongue dancing in her hole was something she could never get enough of.</p><p>“You… love doing that, don’t you?” she murmured.</p><p>“What can I say?” Butch shrugged as he pulled his tongue from her hole. “I’m an ass man.”</p><p>“Giving it to us? Or taking it from your brothers?” Buttercup teased him.              </p><p>“Both,” Butch winked. Buttercup knew well that Butch fucked the other Rowdyruff’s just as much as she would fuck with her sisters. She couldn’t deny that she enjoyed the idea. Butch pressed the head of his shaft at Buttercup’s back door and gently eased himself inside. He watched, biting his tongue in a grin, as his dick slowly vanished into her tight little hole. Just like with her pussy, Butch pushed himself before he began to pull back and fuck her. With the leftover traces of juices and saliva used as lube, it wasn’t long before Buttercup felt her ass being thoroughly pounded. The pressure inside her rose and fell with each one of Butch’s thrusts. Buttercup moved her hand below her. She began to furiously rub the tiny nubbin that was her clit and inch herself closer to her climax. She could already feel Butch’s first load seeping out from her pussy. The sounds of their bodies slapping together echoed amongst the trees around them. She felt a drop on Butch’s sweat splash onto her ass. Buttercup couldn’t help but clench her ass, increasing the friction on Butch’s cock.</p><p>“Fuck… yes…” Buttercup shuddered as she came, her knees almost trembling in the grass. Buttercup’s hand flew from her crotch to the ground, trying to keep herself from collapsing as she came. Even as her pussy twitched and tingled with her orgasm, Butch fucked the girl through it. He placed his hand firmly on her back as he gave her one final thrust. Butch held his cock inside her as deep as he could. He gasped with each pulse of his cock, sending rope after rope of cum inside Buttercup’s hole.</p><p>Butch eased himself out with a small pop and fell backward onto the soft grass. He closed his eyes and panted softly. Buttercup rolled over in the shade and enjoyed the feeling of suddenly being so empty. The two said nothing and basked in the afterglow of their fuck. They lay quietly for several minutes until Butch broke the silence.</p><p>“We should get back,” he groaned as he sat up. “Before the others come looking for us.”</p><p>“Let ’em come,” Buttercup smiled. “That is unless you don’t feel like sharing me.” Butch reached for his swim trucks and pulled them up his legs. He offered Buttercup his hand and helped her to her feet.</p><p>“You’re leaking,” Butch grinned, pointing to the dark and damp patch on the ground where Buttercup lay. The Powerpuff Girl winked at him as she slipped her bathing suit back on. She quickly vanished in a bright green streak, launching herself up through the trees and straight into the ocean. After he quickly adjusted himself in his trunks, Butch slipped through the trees and rejoined the others.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>*****</b>
  </p>
</div>Further down the beach, two lone figures watched the small party of six. One of them followed the Rowdyruff boy with a telescope as he hovered back to his friends.<p>“Are they done yet?” the other figure impatiently asked.            </p><p>“Quiet, Sasha. I told you before that they’ll hear you,” the girl with an eye patch waved her hand to try and hush her friend. She swung the telescope towards the ocean just as Buttercup emerged from the waves.</p><p>“What if I just called them over?” Sasha grinned. “I’m sure they’d looove to hear how you’ve been spying on them all day.”               </p><p>“Don’t you dare…”         </p><p>“Or what? Consequences again?”</p><p>“Let’s find out,” The girl forced the telescope into Sasha’s hands and stood upon the dune.</p><p>“HEY,” she screamed as loud as she could.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Sasha hissed. She stood up as she tried to pull her friend back down and out of sight.     </p><p>“SASHA WAS WATCHING YOU TWO IN THE TREES! SHE LOVED THE SHOW.”</p><p>Even though they were so far down the beach, Sasha suddenly felt six pairs of eyes all fall upon her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>